FIC contributes funds for an NSF grant award in support of EID program. This joint National Institutes of Health (NIH)-National Science Foundation (NSF) initiative supports efforts to understand the underlying ecological and biological mechanisms that govern relationships between human-induced environmental changes and the emergence and transmission of infectious diseases. The highly interdisciplinary research projects funded under this program apply both ecological and biomedical methods, and study how environmental events such as habitat alteration, biological invasion, climate change, and pollution alter the risks of emergence and transmission of viral, parasitic, and bacterial diseases in humans and other animals. Projects are encouraged to consider how integrated environmental and biomedical approaches to infectious diseases may enhance our ability to predict and control them.